r5rocksfandomcom-20200214-history
Rydel Lynch
Rydel Mary Lynch (born August 9, 1993) is an american singer, part of the band R5 with her brothers'' Riker Lynch, Rocky Lynch and Ross Lynch, along with their best friend Ellington Ratliff. Early Life Rydel is a unique blend of beauty, sass and tomboy. She loves tutu's, and has her own gorgeous type of style. She has many adoring fans as well as her brothers. People say she is the special member out of the group, and family. She is their secret weapon. This is because she is the only girl in the band. She loves to sing, and is the keyboard player in the band. Her innocence and sweet heart are her trademarks, but she is also an amazing dancer and actor. She has never had a boyfriend. ' ' Career She can be seen dancing with her brother Riker in the DVD movie "Sunday School Musical" and on several commercials and dance DVD's, including a recent Sears commercial featuring Vanessa Hudgens and as the lead in a new Bollywood Dance video. She could also be seen in the show "So you think you can dance" with her brother Rocky. Rydel also just completed a major dance/video production called AC Zone: The Musical, soon to be released. She was also just featured in a new Nick Cannon movie called "School Gyrls." Rydel plays keyboards, tambourine and sings with R5. Rydel is an elligant dancer, and she also teaches it. She has been seen dancing The Rage/Show me how you burlesque. On the only youtube video of this, particular comments say she added so much sass and fierce into the dance, she even did better than Julianne Hough did in the actual movie. She had also choreographed a dance for LA Hip kids. Sources say she has taught well and knows great moves. For the first time, R5 had Rydel singing a cover of "Call Me Maybe" originally by Carly Rae Jepsen. By far, it was amazing, and she even got the crowd to sing along. She used to sing a cover of " Pour Some Sugar On Me" by Def Leppard. She also sang" Shut Up And Let Me Go" by The Ting Tings and " 3" by Britney Spears. Trivia *She is the only girl in the band. *Her favourite color is pink. *Rydel's favourite perfume is called ' Pink Sugar'. *She plays keyboard. *Rydel is also known as the giggly one. *She covered: Call Me Maybe, Pour Some Sugar On Me, Shut Up and Let Me Go and 3 *She named her car Chubbs *Her favorite band is All Time Low *In an Interview she said she was R5's secret weapon Songs Sung Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen Never by R5 Shut up and let me go by The Ting Tings Pour Some Sugar On Me by Def Leppard Gallery Rc 5.jpg Rc 4.jpg rydel (2).jpg RYDEL.jpg ryd 1.jpg ryd 2.jpg ryd 3.jpg ryd 4.jpg ryd 5.jpg ryd 6.jpg ryd 7.jpg ryd 8.jpg ryd 9.jpg rydel 1.jpg rydel 2.jpg rydel 3.jpg rydel 4.jpg rydel 5.jpg rydelh.jpg del 1.jpg del 10.jpg del 2.jpg del 3.jpg del 4.jpg del 5.jpg del 6.jpg del 7.jpg del 8.jpg del 9.jpg del 01.jpg del 02.jpg del 03.jpg del 04.jpg r5fjfngfjg.png Q8szxc.jpg Q6zx.jpg Q10.jpg Q4.jpg Q5.jpg wsa.jpg kil 1.jpg kil 2.jpg kil 3.jpg kil 4.jpg kil 5.jpg 65235_396535320438122_1847755089_n.jpg|♥ 'Rydel Lynch' ♥ Tumblr mizxz4Bzvl1s4o9zdo1 500 thumb.png RydelMaryLynch.jpg Tumblr mjvv7jaqca1rbct21o1 500 thumb.png|'Pour some sugar on me''' ( Cover) BK5gD_DCQAAy5ca.jpg tumblr_mpoqhuRVOR1qka3yho1_500.jpg|So Beautiful ♥ thumbCAFZYOE9.jpg|Shut up and let me go rydel.jpg se 2.jpg se.jpg alt.jpg aly.jpg Category:lynch family Category:R5 Member Category:Rydel lynch Category:Pianoist Category:Singer